


Supernova

by newyorkblues



Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breaking the Bed, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Light Smut, M/M, Mentioned Osasuna, Mostly humor, implied kinks, smut and humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Atsumu era una supernova. Y Sakusa, en el fondo, disfrutaba de la explosiva vida que su estrella personal podía ofrecer.Día 7 — "Oh my god, did we just break the bed?"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923226
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	Supernova

**Día 7:** “Oh, por dios, ¿hemos roto la cama?”

Desde que la vida sexual junto a Miya Atsumu había comenzado, Sakusa Kiyoomi comenzó a perder poco a poco la capacidad para sorprenderse.

No es que él fuera una muñequita inexperta al conocerle —puesto que Sakusa ya había experimentado junto a Ushijima Wakatoshi, su ex novio—, pero Atsumu era como la supernova de una gigante roja en medio de una oscura galaxia apenas aprendiendo a expandirse.

Nunca fue una persona que se atreviera a ir mucho más allá de sus propios límites autoimpuestos, pero junto a Atsumu, sentía ganas de soltarlo absolutamente todo y dejar que las sábanas le desordenaran el cabello, que el sudor ajeno le ensuciara la callosa piel —de tanto frotarse con el jabón y el sanitizante—, y que la boca de alguien más trazara un camino por las partes de su cuerpo que nadie más podía ver.

Ese era el efecto Miya Atsumu. No tenía idea de si el gemelo de este tendría un aura tan potente —y tampoco quería saber; apenas podía seguir el ritmo de _un_ solo Miya—, pero Sakusa tenía la sospecha de que no existía en el mundo otro como su novio.

Juntos lo habían experimentado todo; o, al menos, esa era la meta.

El cambio de roles y posiciones, el sexo en lugares públicos, el _roleplay_ o jamás quitándose la ropa; las llamadas telefónicas cuando alguno de los dos debía estar lejos de la ciudad, o también los diferentes tipos de nudos y amarres que aprendieron a hacer juntos gracias a un curso de internet.

Juguetes sexuales. Ropa de látex. Calzones comestibles. Lencería. Incluso _maquillaje_ ; y Sakusa nunca se había sentido tan extasiado como cuando aceptó a que ambos se pintaran los labios de rojo oscuro para ver, luego del encuentro, quien tenía más lugares sucios y _cuáles_ eran esos lugares.

Desde sexo en una cabaña sobre el mar en sus vacaciones en la Polinesia hasta extraños dados que, al lanzarlos, elegían una posición y un lugar de la casa para hacerlo.

Sakusa tuvo un duro momento en aceptar tener sexo encima de la maldita mesa de la cocina donde _almorzaban_ , _desayunaban_ y _cenaban_ , pero la boca seductora de Atsumu y su voz que solo sabía escupir palabras guarras a su oído terminaron cautivándolo como un encantador a una serpiente.

A veces sentía que al lado de ese engendro no era él mismo —todos los límites que conocía eran aplastados bajo la sonrisa y los besos de Atsumu, que le transportaban a todos los rincones de esa misma galaxia en expansión para ver y sentir cada supernova con sus propios sentidos.

La vida junto a Miya Atsumu era una explosión de sensaciones. Como si hubiera llegado para dinamitar todos los cimientos de la vida como la conocía.

El problema era cuando las cosas se ponían demasiado literales.

Estaban ambos en la vieja cama de Atsumu en su dormitorio en la casa de sus padres —se encontraban de visita en Hyogo para festejar el año nuevo dentro de tres días, pero ellos, Osamu —el gemelo de su novio— y Suna Rintarou —el novio del gemelo de su novio— salieron de paseo por los parques y lagos artificiales del casco viejo de la ciudad.

Atsumu dijo que le dolía la cabeza. Sakusa se ofreció a cuidarlo. Sus padres accedieron. Osamu no se lo creyó demasiado.

E hizo bien en no creerles. Ya que llevaban teniendo sexo desenfrenado en la rechinante cama desde hacía casi una hora.

—Esta cama parece que se irá al diablo en cualquier instante —gruñó—. Atsumu, ¿qué cosas hacías sobre esta pobre madera…?

Su novio solo atinó a reírse entre dientes y mordiéndose la lengua con diversión. No era una mueca que le generase confianza.

Tampoco es que lo decía porque le importara en dónde metía Atsumu el pito antes de estar con él —no le gustaba interferir en cosas del pasado, excepto para asegurarse que ninguno de esos fantasmas le hubiera pegado una enfermedad de transmisión sexual.

Lo único que a Sakusa le importaba en ese momento era que estaban juntos, disfrutando, siendo felices. Era la primera vez que conocía a sus suegros, y pese a su fobia social… Sakusa lo estaba pasando bien.

Le gustaba sentirse parte de algo bonito. La familia Miya era más cálida de lo que esperaba, y poco a poco fueron derrumbando sus barreras con paciencia y hospitalidad.

¿Y cómo se los pagaba Sakusa?

Follándose a su hijo mayor en la cama de su infancia.

—Omi, hazlo más rápido —jadeó Atsumu mientras Sakusa le embestía fuertemente con las caderas—. ¿Y si mis padres, Sunarin y Samu llegan…?

— _No_ pienses en ellos mientras tenemos sexo —Sakusa ralentizó un poco el ritmo para sacudir la cabeza—. Es un poco turbio.

— _Nah_ , eso no es nada —rio Atsumu; pero ahogó su risa para soltar un corto gemido debido a algún movimiento de Sakusa en su interior—. Si supieras de la vez que encontré a Samu en su habitación teniendo sexo con…

A Sakusa realmente _no_ le interesaba con quién tenía sexo el gemelo menor de su novio; pero, en ese momento, se dio cuenta que tenía problemas un poco más graves.

Escuchó un traqueteo en alguna parte del cuarto. Luego, una pieza pequeña y metálica repiqueteando contra el suelo.

—Omi, creo que voy a…

— _Atsumu_.

Boom.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que ambos cayeron al vacío.

 _Bueno_ , no tan así. Pero una de las patas izquierdas de la cama cedió —posiblemente aquel sonido metálico fuera un tornillo cayéndose—, y todo su peso se torció hacia un costado…

Incluidos Kiyoomi y Atsumu.

—¡Ahhhh!

El primero en rodar contra el piso fue Atsumu. Sakusa le siguió casi al instante, debido a que… _uh_ …

Todavía estaban pegados a causa del sexo.

 _Trágame tierra_ , pensó Sakusa. No, alto, la tierra era solo un montón de inmundicia…

Ninguno comprendió muy bien qué diablos ocurría durante los siguientes segundos. Eran un revoltijo de piel sudada y desnuda, sábanas, un colchón de resortes siendo rasgado contra una tabla de madera rota y el efecto dominó de las otras patas de la cama cediendo también debido a que no eran capaces de soportar el peso de dos jugadores de voleibol que pasaban los ochenta kilos.

—¡Omi! —exclamó Atsumu en algún lugar debajo de las sábanas—. ¿Estás bien…?

—No —respondió contundente—. Ahora solo quiero morir…

Atsumu no dijo nada más que algunos quejidos. Estaba insultando entre dientes y siseando a causa del dolor.

—Creo que me he quebrado algo… _auch_ —continuó con sus quejidos—. Omi, me duele mi pichula. ¿Y si me la tienen que cortar…?

—Ya no sigas —gruñó Sakusa—. ¿Qué diablos les diremos a _tus_ padres cuando aparezcan por aquí y vean la cama destrozada y tu pito quebrado…?

Sakusa, en todo aquel trajín, se dio cuenta que todavía no se despegaba de Atsumu. Lo hizo cuidadosamente para no seguir provocando más molestias. Todo el golpe le había sacudido el cerebro y ahora se le partía la cabeza.

No era solamente eso, sino que estaban prácticamente contra el suelo y ambos desnudos. No quería pensar en sus partes íntimas tocando la superficie en donde Atsumu Miya seguramente tiró todo tipo de inmundicias durante unos dieciocho años.

Atsumu empezó a reír de forma histérica. Sakusa también sentía histeria, pero era más bien una asesina.

—¿ _Qué_? —rechinó los dientes—. ¿Qué es tan malditamente divertido?

Atsumu continuó riendo para su pesar. Le dejó reírse durante tantos segundos que acabaron saltándole las lágrimas. Su novio se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente a Sakusa —para el bien de sus nervios, descubrió que su pene no lucía quebrado.

Solo estúpido y feo. Como todo en Miya Atsumu.

¿Cómo es que acabó siendo el compañero de vida de un sujeto como ese?

Lo peor era que no se arrepentía en absoluto.

¿Y lo que era todavía _peor_ que eso?

Es que Sakusa le hubiera elegido todas las veces.

—¡Ah! —Atsumu todavía tenía espasmos de sus carcajadas, sujetándose el pecho para recuperar el aire. Su pelo rubio era un revuelto de mechones apelmazados—. Es que cuando teníamos dieciséis años, con Samu apostamos que…

— _No_ quiero saber.

—¡Apostamos para ver quién follaría tan fuerte que rompería primero la cama! —exclamó Atsumu con júbilo—. ¡Y acabo de _ganar_!

—Atsumu, te juro que podría haber vivido sin saber todo eso —Sakusa se apretó el puente de la nariz—. Por favor, dime qué diablos le pondremos de excusa a tus padres…

Su novio fingió estar pensativo. Sakusa preparó el puñetazo que le haría comerse dependiendo de qué tan mierda fuera lo que iba a decir.

—El dolor de cabeza fue tan insoportable que me hizo tener convulsiones —Atsumu se llevó una mano a la frente y la otra hacia el centro de su pecho—. Hasta que tú, Omi-Omi, mi salvador, llegó a tiempo para…

—Suficiente —le cortó—. Creo que es más digno decirles que rompí la cama teniendo sexo con su hijo más estúpido.

Atsumu ahogó un jadeo fingido de indignación. Parpadeó de manera dramática.

—¡Omi! —exclamó—. ¿Me estás diciendo que tuviste sexo con Samu…?

Sakusa volvió a sujetarse la cabeza para la gran diversión de Atsumu. Eso, hasta que sintió los fuertes brazos de su novio envolviéndolo a la altura de las costillas y atrayéndole contra su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo que podría haberle hecho olvidar la humillación que acontecería cuando toda la familia regresara.

Sí, puede que Atsumu de verdad fuera el gemelo más estúpido. Y sí, puede que fuera todavía más cierto que casi todo le importaba un pepino partido por la mitad.

Pero había algo en lo que Sakusa Kiyoomi no se había equivocado hasta ahora. Era eso lo que le hacía sentir que los días juntos valían completamente la pena.

La vida junto a Miya Atsumu era una explosión de sensaciones. Y había llegado para dinamitar todos los cimientos de su vida.

Incluidas las camas en dónde compartían su propio cuerpo con el de la persona que más querían en el mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Así termina esta week :'D muchísimas gracias a los que acompañaron estos siete días. Si les gusta cómo escribo (y cómo hago el SakuAtsu) estoy escribiendo un pequeño fic (medio angst) de unos 7-10 capítulos que publicaría pronto. Espero verlos por ahí! Y gracias, de nuevo, por el apoyo <3
> 
> También tengo un fic BokuAka que actualizo los lunes y los jueves. Estoy más acostumbrada a Wattpad, en donde tengo toooodo mi historial de fics, pero decidí que ser multiplataforma era más divertido también.


End file.
